Camp Trouty Mouth
by Samfunez
Summary: In the summer before their senior year, Santana and Brittany end up signing up as counselors to Camp TroutyMouth for completely different reasons. Even in the midst of all the campers, heat, and bugs, they both end up wishing summer was so much longer than 2 and half months.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is my first time uploading on here! I realllyyyyy hope you guys like it. If you have any comments or suggestion please to be afraid to tell me. I live for criticism. Im doing this for you and myself. I really wanted a camp brittana so. just tell me if you guys want anything specific! (: and its in Santana's POV but this chapter has some of birttany's for fun.

* * *

The girl stood in front of the open trunk of the jeep. A scowl was etched onto her face, brows furrowed, lip pouted. She stared at the bright yellow duffle bags scattered among the blue ones, buried underneath heavy luggage.

"come on san, your stuff isn't going to magically jump out if you scowl at it." a soft voice scolded from behind, huffing with effort as she carried her own bags.

"but Q, it works on most people. i thought i'd give it shot." Santana groaned and stepped towards the mountain of packed belongings. she dived her hand to scout for her red duffle bag and backpack. Feeling around she pulled on the first strap she found, causing all the bags on top to spill over onto her. Shocked by the sudden avalanche she stumbled back and fell onto the ground, buried under heavy bags she suddenly wished she never packed. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt the rough rocks under her dig into her back. She heard footsteps coming over and squinted at the shadow suddenly leaning over her

"uh..do you need some help?" a male voice floated towards her. She felt herself nod weakly and he chuckled, the sound causing her nerves to tense. She felt stupid for pulling so roughly at a bottom bag. mentally cursing for embarrassing herself on the first day of this stupid summer camp. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Quinn. She would be at home, in the AC, watching the L Word series again while getting her mack on with jenny from next door. She propped herself up on her elbows when the guy pulled some bags off of her, getting a better look at his face. Blonde hair covered most of his forehead up to his eyes. But nothing could hide his huge, puffy lips. Santana's eyes widened at the sight of a mouth worthy enough to fit 10 hot dogs in. She smirked. Wanky.

"So..are you gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna go catch up with the other guys?" His tone was playful, but santana heard his nervousness at her gaze on his lips. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth but it only highlighted how big his upper lip was. She set her face to a bored expression adn glanced in the direction he was standing. Her bags were in his hand and she knew she wouldn't be so hopeless in this place. She already had male servitude.

* * *

"Britt! come on! You're taking way too long and I'm already seeing all the hot chicas being snagged up by losers." Puck yelled at the blonde in the distance. She chuckled and shook her head at her best friend's impatience. Her excitement seemed to be bursting as she grinned up at him. Rolling his eyes Puck grabbed her bag and walked towards the camp center. Brittany had waited all year to come to camp Trouty Mouth. She loved the outdoors and the cookouts and camp activities. She had signed up as soon as she could. Puck only came for the girls and freedom from his house.

She thought about her sister at home, Allie should have come but she had summer school. Her parents were dissappointed but Brittnay knew Allie tried her best. She felt a breeze go by her as a smaller figure walked quickly by. Black wavy curls going midway to the strangers back, caramel skin and toned legs barely hidden by white shorts. Brittany felt herself gazing at the girl's legs and her gaze moved north to her butt. And by god, it was amazing. The girl must have felt herself being watched and turned her head around slightly. Brittany felt her cheeks burn as she snapped her eyes up to meet dark ones. The girl smirked and kept walking. Shaking her head brittany kept walking, a little faster this time, towards the center.

It was a big log cabin with about two floors. All the counselours were to meet there a day before the campers arrived. Brittany was nervous about meeting the other people. She was good at being friendly, but not good at making friends. They always thought she was stupid, or weird. Her stomach clenched at the thought of being alone the whole summer. But she remembered a lot of her friends were there. Puck, who could be cocky and forward but was secretly nice to her because they were best friends. Tina, who was kind and funny and really compassionate, everyone called her a ninja because she was asian. Artie, who was in a wheelchair, was really serious but kind. She didn't know much about Joe but he was nice enough. Kurt was completely fabulous and always giving everyone tips on hair and fashion. They all went to the same school and she was glad they came, at least she would have them to keep her company.

Once she reached the top of the hill, Brittany noticed everyone was already there. Her face was sweaty from the walk up and she glanced around the room for a towel or something to dry her face. A dry rag was tossed in her face and clouded her vision, she chuckled and heard Puck snort at her catching skills. Finding a seat around the circle of chairs she looked at everyone there. They looked friendly. Except for the girl who caught her staring. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was scowling at the floor. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her legs crossed over each other. Brittany couldn't see her face clearly because she was at a distance, but she could tell she was beautiful. The blonde next to her was stunning as well. She had blond hair going up to her shoulders, hazel green eyes glaring at the girl next to her. Her lips were moving but she was whispering to the latina next to her. A sound at the middle of the circle made Brittany tear her gaze away from the two girls and look at the figure in the middle. He was gentle looking man, golden brown hair that looked too shiny and a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to camp Trouty Mouth!" He clapped his hands together and looked around the room happily. "I know how hard it must have been for some of you to give up your summer to do this." the latina snorted "But i'm glad you're here. We'll go over some rules and restrictions, cabin arrangements, and communication techniques in a few minutes. But first let's introduce ourselves. Let's start here" He pointed at a tell guy with short brown hair who was smirking. The boy leaned back and glanced around the room.

"I'm Finn" He grinned and looked to his right at a small girl with brown hair and a huge smile.

"Rachel Berry" She smiled broadly

"Tina"

"Artie"

"Mike" A lean asian boy said, Brittany caught his eye and he smiled warmly.

"Sam" a blonde boy with pouty lips grinned.

"Joe"

"Kurt" He sang in a high voice, earning a giggle from Rachel

"Mercedes" a dark girl said, Brittany could tell she was friendly even though her face was serious

"Blaine" A green eyed boy with a black bow tie over a white polo shirt smiled.

"Sugar"

"kitty" a short blonde girl stated in a bored tone, she picked at her nails while winking at Sam

"Marley" a gorgeous brown haired girl said shyly. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"jake" Puck's half brother, looked around the room and smirked at his brother as he put his arm around Marley, who only smiled at him.

"Quinn" The hazel eyed blonde said quietly, Brittany had to lean forward to hear her. She saw Quinn look at the dark haired girl, who rolled her eyes.

"Santana" The girl sent an ungenuinely sweet smile and rolled her eyes again, looking back down at the floor.

"Great! Get to know each other soon, you'll be spending the whole summer together." Santana scowled and Brittany turned away, giggling at her obvious dislike to the camp. She wondered why she was there in the first place.

After about an hour of Will (the camp director) going over procedures and rules on what to do and not to do during the two and a half month stay at the camp, everyone was assigned a walkie talkie, since there was no phone service, and a list of everyone's codes in order to be reached. Brittany looked at hers and smiled, they were all odd numbers. She liked odd numbers, even numbers were too predictable. She got up and sat next to Kurt while he talked rapidly with Puck about how his mohawk should be trimmed because it looked like a dead animal. He turned to Brittany as she sat down.

"I hope we get assigned the same cabin, I don't want to be alone." She said sadly.

"We probably wont Britt, They seperate male and female campers and conselours." kurt sighed and looked towards the group of girls that seemed to know each other. Tina and Marley talked quietly on the opposite side of brittany. Everyone hushed when Will came back with a Doe eyed redhead holding a piece of paper.

"okay everyone, this is emma, the camp nurse and co-director, she has your cabin assignments ready. pass them around the room." He stated while handing a pile of papers to the person closest to him which was Tina. She looked at the paper and then to Marley with a huge smile.

"We have each other!" she squealed. "also sugar" She looked up and Sugar was already making her way to sit with them. They seperated from the group to get their stuff and head up to the cabin. Brittany sighed and felt her chest ache. She would be alone, with no one she knew. She waited for the boys to finish and watched them high five each other and leave the center. Only Her, santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and kitty remained. They passed the remaining papers and she was relieved to find she was in the same cabin as Quinn and Rachel. They both seemed nice enough and Santana honestly intimiidated her enough to plead silently with whoever was up there to not put her in the same cabin. She smiled as the brunnette and blonde waved her over.

"Oh hell no. What is this? You expect me to spend a _whole_ summer with her?" Santana scowled at kitty, gripping the paper slightly. "She's an evil little cheerio with nothing good to bring here" She went on, crossing her arms with a frown placed firmly on her face. Kitty rolled her eyes and stood up to get her bags.

"well, santana, you should learn to get along. you're spending two months and a half with her, so you're going to have to deal with it" Will said gently

"No, _you're_ gonna have to deal with it. Try putting Snixx back once little miss Loosey Goosey here brings her out." Santana stood up and roughly grabbed her bags. Mercedes chuckled and walked behind her.

"Don't worry , i'll take care of her" Mercedes rolled eyes "I've seen her do this before."

"Is she always like that?" Brittany timidly asked Quinn. The blonde nodded and chuckled

"It's okay, you'll get used to her, we all have" She gazdd at the latina leaving angrily.

"i for one, think her behavior has always been innappropriate" Rachel stated, earning an eyeroll from quinn as they stood up to get their things.

Brittany smiled, amused at Santana's outburst. She was so small, yet looked so threatening. She sighed and retrieved her bags from the floor. Following Quinn and Rachel up to their cabin, she made small talk with them. They went to school together, along with the other kids Brittany didn't know. She felt content with her new cabin memebers that night when she plopped against the bunk. Their cabin was small, able to fit about 8-10 kids, but it was cozy. The bunks had soft green mattresses and wooden bed boards. The windows were kept open, because it was humid and hot. Brittany Drifted off to sleep, excited that she would meet their new campers in a few hours. Her summer was looking up as she heard Quinn and Rachel whisper goodnight to her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! this is my first story on here (: I hope you guys like it. I haven't seen any brittana camp fluff so I thought i'd add some. i'm writing this for myself and for you! please tell me if there's something you think needs work, and i'm very open to suggestions guys!

* * *

Santana groaned at the sound of birds chirping next to her window. The screen blocked most bugs from getting in but everything else seemed to just burst through. She rolled to turn face down and will the sound to go away. _why_ was she here. In this _fucking _camp. Not wanting to be late on her first real camp day, she rolled out of bed feeling nothing but air on her side and _literally _rolled out of bed, forgetting she was in a sleeping bag and ending up on the floor. For the second time, she mentally asked god why he made her look like such an idiot. The pain from hitting her ass on the floor spread to her back and she flinched when she moved her arm. Hearing a chuckle from the other side of the cabin in the bunk across from hers, her eyes snapped open with her scowl already in place. The room was visible but still a little dark, it looked like sunset but the chill in the air and the stupid birds told her otherwise. Her eyes softened when she found Mercedes propped up on her hand looking down towards her.

"S'okay girl, it's only me" She mumbled, chuckling sleepily. Santana let a small smile form on her lips.

"you're up early."

"yeah, I couldn't really sleep, too excited."

"ugh. I _wish_ I could be as excited as you."

"Saaan. it'll be okay, at least you have me here instead of just kitty. who's not even here right now."

"Good. where is she? She bugs the shit out of me. why is she even here." She scowled again, thinking of the annoying, tiny blond. There were so many blondes here.

"I don't know where she is. But come on san, it isn't so bad. You gotta find adventure! have fun, I know I will with sam around" Mercedes giggled and her eyes softened before glazing over in thought. Santana sighed waiting for her to keep going, knowing it was hopeless when M thought about guppy lips. They've been so into each other for so long. Sam was perfect for Mercedes and vice versa. Santana made a gagging gesture and the other girl snorted. After a few moments of sleepy silence Mercedes got up and shuffled around to get ready. Santana sat up and scooted her butt closer to her duffle bag. It was too cold to get out of her sleeping bag and she had no bra on, so her nipples were sure as heck showing through her pink tank top. She rifled through her bag before finding denim short shorts that showed off her legs and a white V-neck that fit her body perfectly. She smirked, knowing that if there were any hidden lesbians around camp, they'll be bursting through the closet by the time she gets there. She's been out and proud since last year and knows she can get dat ass, but the girl has to be at least interested. It seemed hopeless here to find another open lesbian but she might as well try, right? She got up and started undressing and felt a breeze when the cabin door opened. Kitty stood there with a bored expression and sat on her bunk. Her stuff was neatly packed around and under her bed. Santana's was already thrown and sticking out, and its only a few hours. Mercedes came from the bathroom wearing a hoodie and black jeans, giving Santana a hard stare.

"are you serious? it's so cold out there right now san! I saw my breath a little bit while I walked to the bathrooms, go put on some pants!" she nodded in the direction of Santana's messy duffle bag. She rolled her eyes and looked at kitty, noticing she was there.

"but I look smokin', it'll get hot pretty soon" Santana smirked and kitty rolled her eyes.

"you best put on that sweater I saw earlier in there, I don't wanna get sick just because you wanted to convert some straighties."

"But 'cedes" She pouted, going over and throwing her arms on her. Santana was never really touchy feely with anyone. Quinn and Mercedes were her best friends so she always allowed hugs and kisses for them. Her girlfriends would get pretty upset when she never cuddled them, but she didn't care. So when Mercedes felt her pleading embrace she rolled her eyes and giggled. Santana walked towards the door with a smug smile and looked over at kitty who was looking at her nails, disinterested. The three sat in silence, each in their own bubble of thoughts. Santana longingly stared out the window, not really seeing the camp, but the plane that flew over them, probably going somewhere cool, like not this camp. She glanced up at the two still sitting in the cabin.

"Are we going to the camp center or not?" Santana asked both of them, but kitty answered.

"well duh that's why I came back here. We're supposed to go to breakfast around the campfire with everyone. we also get our campers today." She grinned mischievously. Santana tensed at her attitude and was opening her mouth to spit out an insult but Mercedes beat her to it.

"well how are we supposed to know that if you've been sitting there as silent as a rock?" She scoffed, getting up and standing with Santana by the door. "Come on san." they both pushed out the door and stood in the crisp morning air. Santana took a few minutes to look around the campsite, it was too dark to actually see anything the night before. Besides the 5 cabins on the girls side, three of which were being used, there was a gravel trail leading to the boys side of the campsite, which wasn't that far away. A connected trail halfway to the boys campsite broke off to go to the bathrooms, which were exactly in the middle. Santana watched a dark figure scamper into the bathroom to pee or shower. Continuing her scan she noticed the shadows against the other girl's cabins, signaling they were up as well. Another trail lead to the woods where the camp center was on the other side, it was only a five minute walk but the woods made it seem longer. While most of the campsite was flat and open, the trees made tall walls surrounding them. Looking through the trees was impossible and gave the illusion that they were secluded from everything outside of them. It was calming for Santana. She came to get away and accompany Quinn, it was starting to seem like a good idea. The only opening that broke the illusion of isolation was the clearing that led to the lake. There was a dip in the ground and Santana could see the early morning mist creeping over the dark water. There was an old blue dock that held kayaks on one side and boat/canoes on the other side. She smirked to herself, knowing that would be either a relaxation place or a make out spot, depending on her findings about the rest of the female counselors.

"Come on girl I have to go find my man" Mercedes broke her our of her daze and was grinning towards the boys cabins.

"you go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, meet you at the camp center?" She asked and nodded towards the woods with the trail leading to where the campfire was supposed to be. Mercedes grinned wider, nodding and started heading towards the boys side. It wasn't off limits to the counselors', only the campers, but Santana had a feeling it should be a rule for both. Smiling she walked towards the bathroom. The door corners had spiders on them and Santana shuddered. she hated spiders. There was no reason for them to exist, they didn't really contribute anything except killing flies and we have stuff to do that now. She was lost in her thought about why spiders were useless that while she walked in and washed her hands she didn't notice there was someone in one of the stalls. She also didn't notice as she went into one of the stalls that there was a spider hanging above her on the wall. Santana stood there, lost in thought about why Quinn would bring her to a place where spiders seemed to be everywhere, when she felt something tickle the back of her neck. Dismissing it as a breeze she looked around and realized there wasn't any toilet paper. Frowning, she walked out of the stall and found herself locking her brown eyes onto surprised bright blue ones. It was the blonde bombshell from the day before. The blonde's eyes widened as she looked at the Latina's shoulder. Santana smirked, She saw the Blonde's eyes gaze towards her collarbone, which only caused Santana to smirk harder. This girl's pretty forward. The blonde opened her mouth and started stuttering. Santana frowned and looked behind her, just in case a serial killer was standing there. When she found the space empty she took a chance and looked down at her shirt. Suddenly wishing it were a serial killer behind her instead of what seemed to stare back up at her.

"uh-t-there's-a-s-spider on your boob." She swallowed and glanced up to meet santana's eyes. "THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR BOOB" she squealed and moved towards the latina, grabbing some pieces of paper from the counter. Santana froze for a second before her eyes widened.

"WHAT"

"SPIDER ON YOUR BOOB"

"GET IT OFF!" Santana started jumping around and squealing, trying not to touch her shoulder. She looked towards the blonde with wide, pleading eyes.

"OKAY OKAY STOP MOVING, you don't want to hurt it." She was giggling and her face was flushed from yelling. _Hurt it? _Santana's eyes widened again at the suggestion to save the most evil thing on this planet. She tried to stay as still as possible while blonde came over to move the spider. Her hands were careful as she avoided touching anything but the menace. She was inches away from her and could feel the gentleness from the blue eyed girls hands as she brushed Santana's shoulder. Both girls stayed silent as if one sound would cause the spider's retaliation. Once it seemed like the coast was clear on her body the Latina relaxed and glanced at the girl, she watched her face focus on the spider. There were freckles dusted along her nose and cheeks, her hair was loosely pulled back, exposing ears that were tinted pink, the girl's mouth was set in a cute pout as she scooped the spider off Santana's boob and onto the floor. Resisting the urge to kill the creature they just set loose she shuddered and looked back at the blonde. She found her already looking at her with an amused expression etched on her face and her lips curling slightly at the side. Santana groaned internally when she realized how weak and scared she had acted. She felt her cheeks heat up and was sure the blonde could see because her lips twitched upwards into a bigger smile than before.

"um. Thanks...For getting the spider off me." Santana looked everywhere but the girl's piercing blue gaze.

"No problem. you probably would've killed it if I didn't save it." She shrugged and grinned, contradicting her serious tone.

"pfft, what? you were worried about _it?_ it probably would've killed _me_." Santana scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the grinning girl.

"yeah i'm sure" She said unbelieving "i thought you looked pretty tough yesterday, but I guess I was wrong" She teased and Santana stiffened.

"i would've gone all Lima Heights on that bastard if you hadn't...taken me by surprise like that. yeah. It was spur of the moment surprise." Santana lifted one shoulder casually, pretending to be indifferent but sounding like she was trying to convince herself. The blonde's shoulders shook silently as she tried to hold in a chuckle.

"it's okay, I wont tell anyone, Santana." She smiled at the latina, who stared back eyes wide. How did she know her name?

"How do you know my name?" She asked defensively, a little creeped out. she shuffled closer to the door. What if this girl saved her from the spider because _she_ wanted to kill her. what if she was a spider? oh god. Santana thought she was in a nightmare, she knew coming here was a terrible idea. The movies she watched about camps always ended up in massacres. The girl's blue eyes danced around her face, looking for something but ended up with the same amused expression from so many times before. She giggled, causing Santana to tense up again.

"Everyone introduced themselves last night silly." She quirked an eyebrow. Santana raked her memory and wanted to face palm herself. Of course, she had zoned out to think about the next season of the L word while everyone went around to say names, it was only when Quinn made her say hers she woke up from her trance. Santana relaxed.

"okay, you know my name, what's yours? I sorta zoned out last night." she admitted sheepishly. The blonde smiled and stretched her hand out towards the latina. She took it without thinking and the girl's hand was soft and warm. She felt tingles shooting up and down her arm, and hoped the other girl didn't notice.

"i'm Brittany, savior of spiders" She giggled and Santana felt herself blush. they both stood there for a few seconds, still shaking hands while locking eyes. Santana felt the temperature in the room get warmer so she coughed and looked down, feeling her hand still tingle.

"well Brittany. we better get going to the camp center, because we're pretty late now." Santana looked at her watch and sure enough, they were ten minutes overdue. Brittany's eyes lit up with mischief and she nodded. She glanced down and hesitated for only a moment before grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"um, what are you doing?" Santana looked at her hand and then back up to Brittany who was grinning from ear to ear. She headed out the door, letting Santana's wrist go. She felt cold without the contact but shrugged and kept walking behind the blonde.

"we're going to the morning campfire." Brittany glanced over her shoulder

"okay. should we walk faster?" Santana asked, unsure of what to do. Were they walking together? they just met, they have nothing to talk about. She felt her stomach clench nervously. She was never much of a talker when it came to new people. Brittany seemed to sense her hesitation and sent her a small grin.

"if you want" She shrugged "but we'll get there faster if we race." grinning she crouched to tie her sneakers. They were red and matched her red track shorts, she had on a black t shirt and light mascara. She looked beautiful. Santana realized she was leering, so she put on her cockiest smirk and nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready when you are." With that, Brittany took off running, Santana was confused at the sudden movement but it morphed into determination as she ran to catch up. Their heavy footfalls made crunching sounds against the gravel. Dashing past the cabins and towards the opening of the woods that led to the camp center Brittany looked behind her and smirked as she sped up. Damn, she was fast. Santana's breath was labored and Brittany looked like she wasn't even sweating. Her eyes fell down to the blonde's legs. They were long and toned, she could see the muscles contracting and moving as the girl ran ahead of her. Santana's eyes traveled up to the most amazing ass she has ever seen. She glanced up to find Brittany looking back at her for a second with a smile hinting at her lips before turning away from the brunette. Shit. She had been caught looking. She stumbled a bit and felt the heat rush to her face. Brittany didn't look back and Santana saw her ears tinged with pink. They ran in silence with Santana still behind, only the crunch of gravel and heavy breathing as noise. The clearing towards the camp center was coming up. The smell of wood burning and bacon filled her nose and she realized Brittany was winning. She had to prove herself from the whole spider thing. She forced her legs to move faster and saw Brittany's eyes widen in surprise when she ran past her. She winked at the blonde and turned around towards the clearing. Collapsing on the grass when she reached the group she felt Brittany walk up beside her head. Santana looked up to find Brittany gazing down at her with a grin.

"Where have you two been?! you're fifteen minutes late! you're lucky I saved you _both _food before Finn ate it all" Quinn was fuming. It wasn't a big deal, but she was just upset about irresponsibility on Santana's side. She rolled her eyes and her stare become curious when she looked back and forth between the latina and Brittany. "where were you guys?" she questioned again, not accusingly, but inquiring. She studied Santana's blushing face and her frown deepened. Brittany spoke up.

"Santana tripped" She lied easily. Santana's eyes shot up to look at the blonde. tripped? that was way better than what actually happened. She sent Brittany a grateful smile and nodded towards her best friend. Quinn grunted and went towards Mercedes, who didn't even notice the Latina's arrival because she was oogling at sam stuffing his face with bacon strips. Santana glanced at Brittany who was looking at the dude with a Mohawk with a smile on her face. Santana felt a slight tinge of disappointment dampen her hopes of the blonde being gay with the look of soft affection swirling in those bright blue orbs.

"um, thanks, for covering for me" Santana smiled at the blonde who looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"covering up for what?" She asked seriously and shrugged. the Latina saw a glint in her eye that told her she was kidding. She laughed and brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"i'll see you later then?" She meant it to sound like a statement, but it came out like a question. She looked up and Brittany smiled before nodding and skipping towards the guy Santana remembered as Puck. Santana watched her go before turning and sitting on the log next to Quinn. The hazel eyes blonde looked up at her and smirked knowingly.

"i see you found my cabin mate entertaining" She chuckled. Santana glanced over to Brittany, who was laughing at something puck was saying. She shrugged, putting on a bored expression and looking at the fire. She ate whatever Quinn gave her and didn't pay attention to the noise around her as she spent the rest of the meal thinking about her blue eyed savior.

* * *

After breakfast, Santana found Mercedes and Quinn at her cabin. they were both laughing at something and Santana huffed and threw herself onto her bunk. Brittany had spent the entire meal glancing at Santana and briefly making eye contact. Santana's gaydar was pretty on point but the blonde looked like she was really comfortable around Puck. She wanted her to play for her team. She seemed so nice, and funny, and super ridiculously _hot_. Santana's mind drifted back towards the race. Her eyes lingering on her legs, the way they seemed to take steps that were way bigger than her own. After thinking about the details from the spider incident for a few minutes, She thought about Brittany's heavy breathing mixed with her own as they ran, and her mind went somewhere dirty so she focused on the current conversation going on around her.

"i don't know, i'm not really good with kids." Quinn muttered, looking at her nails.

"yes, you are" Mercedes scoffed "I've seen you with your niece, Beth"

"yeah but these kids are different, they're not related to us, we're completely responsible for them for the _whole_ summer" Quinn stated, Reminding Santana why she was here. She groaned and turned to glare at her two friends who were making way too much noise for her to take a nap. "hey can you guys do me a favor and shut up?" she sent a sweet smile their way and turned her face towards the window.

"well excuse me mrs.i-show-up-late-with-a-bombshell-blonde-and-no-explanation"

"Mercedes is right. You can't complain when you were obviously wasting your energy with _Brittany_ before breakfast."

"if sam wasn't there i probably would have laughed at how flustered santana looked" Mercedes giggled "you were so red!" Santana scowled and kept her face away from them.

"Brittany told me san tripped" Santana could hear the smirk in Quinn's voice "which is completely believable since san isn't used to nature's rocky roads and stuff." Santana's irritation doubled at the giggling growing into Quinn reminiscing all the times santana had fallen at cheerleading camp.

"And then she stood up with this look on her face-" Quinn took a breath from laughing "-and asked who pushed _her_ when she was the one that pushed melanie." Quinn waved her hand in the direction of Santana.

"No way! of course she would" Mercedes chuckled and shook her head

"No but there was this _other_ time during our sophomore year when she was trying to get into another girls pants, or skirt if you want to get technical but-" santana cut her off with pillow thrown at the back of her head across the room.

"Q, don't you have your own cabin to be at?" Santana asked with her eyebrows raised. She tried to pour as much annoyance into her voice as she felt. Quinn huffed before turning around. "yeah i do. but we still have a few hours before the campers even get here san. It's not my fault bringing you here was the best thing ever." the latina rolled her eyes at the contradiction in her sentence before facing down on her pillow and trying to get some sleep before an army of kids would dominate her free days. She didn't bother to say goodbye when she heard Quinn leave, only mumbling somewhat coherent words as she drifted off into a blissful few hours.

* * *

A/N: okayyyyy! still starting out but tell me what you guys think! (: remember, i'm open to suggestions and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay guys! sorry for the inconsistency, im settled into my new apartment and schools slowing down so i'll be more frequent. also, i changed the kids arrival to the next day, it just seemed better that the counselors have an extra day to get to know each other. Suggestions and requests welcome!

* * *

The next morning comes abruptly for Santana, leaving her trying to piece together things from the day before. she remembers the spider, running with brittany and sleeping a lot, probably through the rest of the day by the tell tale signs of sunrise. despite her being well rested, today was the day she feared. Her palms were clammy and she glanced around nervously to check if Mercedes and kitty were up yet. They weren't. She slowly while carefully avoiding any noise, gets up from her bed and puts on a black v neck shirt, black shorts and ties her hair into a pony tail. satisfied with her appearance from what she can see in the mirror reflecting the early dawn she leaves the cabin.

Once she steps out into the misty air, she looks around and spots the dip leading towards the lake and makes her way down. Making sure no one was around she sits on the grass that isn't completely wet with dew and stares out into the lake. Once again she's faced with her longing to go back home and a deep exhale brings the smell of forest and camp fire to her lungs, easing her up from the slow irritation that was beginning to make its way through. She thinks about a booty call she had gotten back home from a closet cheerleader named Amber. The girl was pretty hot and Santana hoped she was still up for the fun once she got back home. Completely lost in thought she misses the squeak of sneakers as someone makes their way down the dip.

"Hey" a soft voices reaches Santana's ears as she jerks her head towards the disturbance. Her expression softens a tiny bit when she sees Brittany making her way down the slippery hill gracefully plopping down next to Santana. The shorter girl remembers with slight embarrassment how she had to slowly and cautiously make her way down the dip without falling and Brittany just does it like the ground wasn't a death trap waiting to take its first victim. She looks at her Savior from the day before and sends a teeny tiny smile. Santana still didn't know what brittany was capable of, if she wasn't scared of the spider, what is there left to fear?

"Couldn't sleep?" Brittany asks, her attention out on the misty surface of the water. Her hair is braided, cascading down her shoulder and contrasting against the red t-shirt and blue shorts she has on, combined with a pair of flip flops (another hazard with the slippery death grounds). Santana nods, not sure if the blonde girl can see but hears her hum in agreement.

"Today's the day we get the campers." She resurfaces Santana's fears and smiles softly. "i'm so excited." Santana stares at the girl in disbelief and shakes her head slightly.

"i hate kids." She states, a bored expression crossing her features as she turns back out to the lake.

Brittany glances sideways and studies the dark haired girl closely. Her eyes roam the curve of her cheeks and the sunlight shining softly through dark locks, they slowly make their way downwards and stop at the plump lips set in a slight pout. She watches one side curve up as Santana smirks and points out to the lake. Brittany chuckles as she looks at the spot the hand is aimed at. Two ducks angrily flap their feathers and loudly quack at each other, disturbing the quiet morning and disregarding the rest of the forest. The two birds quickly settle their argument and end up swimming next to each other as though they were lovers. Brittany giggles and Santana smiles widely. She thinks Brittany's giggle is the cutest thing she's ever heard.

"So, why did you choose to come here if you hate kids?" Brittany asks genuinely curious. She looks at the brunette and waits for an answer.

"i uh, i promised my friend Quinn, i would come with her." she shrugs and looks at Brittany for a moment. Both girls are silent as the sun crawls its way to the sky and they become aware of the silence that has fallen over them, not awkward, but peaceful. Brittany wears a soft smile as she contently hums and slowly observes the landscape. She watches with wonder as tiny birds and squirrels move around and remembers why she couldn't sleep. She had been unable to fall asleep the night before because she was so unused to the feeling of not being home and surrounded by constant animals noises and wanted some fresh air. It was only luck that she got out the cabin a few minutes after Santana left hers. She had watched the dark haired girl take a deep breath and make her way to the lake. Brittany thought about how pretty she was and how much she wanted to be her friend. Turning to look at Santana she finds dark brown eyes already on her curiously. Santana looks away and clears her throat, looking behind her where the cabins were.

"i think they're starting to wake up. i know everyone's dying to meet their kids" she rolls her eyes and starts to get up.

"but, we've only been out here for like, 20 minutes." Brittany says longingly before looking out to the lake, feeling as though she wont have this chance to share the morning with Santana again like this. The thought is silly, since they're going to have the whole summer to become friends. The blonde huffs and reaches her hand up, silently asking for help. Santana smirks as she grabs the outstretched hand and pulls her up in one quick motion. Britt stumbles up and her eyes widen in surprise as she realizes how strong her tiny new friend is. The brunette turns around and walks towards the cabins without another word to the blond and has a small smile on her face while she walks. Brittany catches up and they walk together, both girls looking opposite ways while Brittany swings her arms and whistles a cute little song. When they reach Santana's cabin, which is right before Brittany's, the shorter girl turns to face her door after smiling gratefully at Brittany for walking her right to the door. She's about to open it when it flings out and whacks her in the face.

"owwwwww! fuck fuck damn it" Santana rubs her head while squeezing her eyes shut. Mercedes gasps and rushes to embrace santana.

"San! i'm so so so sorry. i was just coming out to look for you! i didn't see you in bed so i thought you probably went out to pee and some big bear came and took your skinny ass with him." She rushes out and kisses the spot the door hit hardest. Santana mumbles that it doesn't hurt and opens her eyes to find Brittany trying to hold back a giggle a few feet away, obviously she had seen the whole thing and now santana could not feel more stupid. She squeezes out of mercedes' grasp and moves inside to find kitty lounging on her bed with a wide smirk at the whole exchange. Santana rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of her bed. The three girls sit mostly in silence while mercedes keeps laughing at the red mark on her friends forehead while they wait for the breakfast bells over the camp center loudspeaker. After ten more minutes the bell rings and they move out. Santana spots Quinn when she walks out and practically makes a mad dash towards the other girl.

"Q ohmygod. finally. i missed you so much" she dramatically breathes out. Quinn laughs and hooks her arm through her best friends.

"calm down san. it's only the first day. well, the first real day." she raises a perfect eyebrow when the brunette's face twists into a tortured expression. Brittany walks behind them, enough to not be able to hear but can see the whole exchange. She watches how comfortable Santana is around Quinn. Her curiosity only gets deeper when she watches Quinn kiss santana's cheek and pat her butt when they part ways to split up into cabin groups.

The doors to the mess hall open as the boys all walk in looking exhausted and the girls chat animatedly with each other. They all eat and laugh as puck uses his pancakes as pillows for extra sleep. Will walks in and clears his throat, waiting for everyone to look at him. He smiles warmly and santana rolls her eyes as he winks at emma.

"Good morning everyone! i hope you all had a good night and are ready for the first official day at camp Trouty Mouth!" He says enthusiastically. "Today the campers are arriving and will be separated into two different groups. the campers in the same cabins will be on different teams. As will their counselors. This way, everyone will get to know everyone and no one will just stick to their own group." He pulls out a piece of paper and begins calling out the conselors that will work together. "now, just because you're on the same team doesnt mean you'll be sleeping in the same cabin." He explains and everyone blankly stares back, waiting for the arrangements. "Girls with girls and boys with boys"

"wanky" santana mouths at Quinn and the blonde giggles.

"Quinn, Kitty, and Tina. Rachel, Mercedes, and Marley" Will smiles "those are the girls teams." he keeps reading down the list. "-Santana, Brittany, and sugar." Will reads them off as the last ones and Santana feels her stomach flip. She doesnt listen to the boys team because shes watching the leggy blonde make her way over with a huge smile.

"awesome" she breathes and only looks at the latina. Sugar sits and smiles brightly at both of them.

"We're gonna have a way better team than the other girls" Sugar squeals and claps her hands a little bit. Santana smirks and Brittany smiles. All three girls sit together for a while, getting to know each other more before the campers arrive.

"mmkay, favorite colors?" Sugar looks at the two expectantly. "mine is pink and cheetah" she states.

"cheetah isn't a color, sugar" Santana explains "mine is red" she looks at Brittany, who looks deep in thought. Sugar only pouts at santana's words.

"uhm. i guess, i would say white. Because in physics its all of the colors put together and it doesnt exclude any colors. so yeah. white." She says and looks at the two girls who look at each other and shrug.

"boyfriends?" Brittany asks and Sugar squeals. She glances over to the boys tables and giggles. "Joe's kinda cute. But not sure if he's boyfriends material. It doesn't matter anyway, i have a boytoy back home. His name's Rory" She practically purrs. Santana holds in a gag at the direction this conversation is heading. Before they can finish the door opens and Will walks back in. Sugar looks to both girls and frowns.

"we'll finish this later, for sure." She threatens.

"alright guys! the first campers are here and ready to go!" Will claps his hands together and smiles. He glances around and his eyes land on Santana, Brittany and Sugar. "You girls get the first campers" He beings to turn around and looks back thoughtfully. "Be nice Santana." He threatens and walks out. The three girls look and each other and get up. Santana takes a deep breath and wipes her hands on her shorts, looking for a way to get back home in time to actually enjoy her summer. She thinks about breaking her leg for a moment. Maybe falling on the wet grass or the dock. Maybe kitty will do it for her (she's sure she would). Walking back and finding a way home isn't an option since that's real exercise. Santana doesn't hear Brittany cough but feels the reassuring hand on her arm and looks up.

"you'll be fine. There a group of 9 and 10 year olds, whats the worst they can do?" She says confidently. Santana shrugs puts on a brave face. Maybe for the kids, maybe for the Blonde next her who feels the need to reassure badass snixx lopez.

* * *

"SANTANA NO" Brittany lunges for the shorter girls midsection and wraps her arms tightly around her.

"UNGH JUST LET ME GO" Santana whisper yells. She huffs and drops her arms.

"She's adorable really." Sugar says while looking at Santana, earning a threatening look from Brittany.

"She's a tiny version of Kitty. That should have been a red flag." the brunette looks thoughtful for a moment. "a big, huge, bright, blood red flag" She states, as if confirming her own mind about how red the flag is. She tries to move around and realizes Brittany's still holding her. The blonde smiles when she feels a poke at her arm. Santana turns her head and Brittany realizes this too. She laughs and blushes as she releases Santana who looks towards Sugar.

"What's the activity for today?" She asks impatiently. Sugar looks at the paper in her hands.

"Team naming and a welcome campfire." Sugar says cheerfully. Brittany feels excited for the team naming, she loves naming stuff.

"How many of them are there?" Santana asks hesitantly, glancing towards the camp center where groups of kids are laughing and waiting for their counselors. Brittany answers this time.

"six, Naya, Heather, Dianna, Jenna, Amber, and Lea" She counts off in her head. Sugar gasps in awe.

"you already know their names?! we haven't even met them"

Santana snorts "Britts came here ready for this" Brittany grins at the new nickname given to her by the anger-concentrated brunette. They being walking to the camp center and Santana increasingly feels herself curling away from booger infested 10 year olds that feel the need to scream about everything they say. She can feel the blank stares of some of the lesser sociable kids and decides those are her favorite because they don't talk. She glances at Brittany who smiles and greets all of them. Some kids even run up to her and start blabbing about nothing. Brittany listens and even contributes her own theories when one Red headed boy talks about the evil demons hiding in the trees.

"i believe that slenderman only takes bad kids and destroys the monsters that hide in the trees." Brittany explains. She glances at Santana who's watching with an amused expression before continuing. "I also believe he takes the prettiest girls in the forest" She looks at the brunette and Santana swears she can see a twinkle in her eyes before she can roll her own. Brittany can see her fighting the smile forming on her lips. But she still goes on. "I guess you can call him..Tenderman" She stares off into the distance and her face breaks into a wide smile for the Red head boy who stares blankly at her. The blonde shrugs and keeps walking towards the group of girls Sugar is talking animatedly to. She spots the two walking towards her and her eyes cry for help.

"LOOK your other two counselors girls! Britt and Santana" She rushes behind the other girls. Santana looks at Brittany, who's already stepping forward.

"Okay so. i'm glad you all made it tooooo..." She looks around excitedly and drum rolls on a tree trunk. "CAMP TROUTY MOUTH! yay" She looks around once more. "Our first activity is to make a team name and get ready for tonight's campfire. We have all afternoon to talk and think of a way better name than all the other teams will probably come up with" The girls giggle and nod excitedly. Sugar and Santana follow the group as Brittany starts walking to lead them to a private group space, all the while talking to the girls and asking questions about everything.

"What are your favorite colors?" Brittany asks the girls. Each tiny human looks at each other to see who will answer first.

"PINK" a brunette with a huge mouth pipes up and sends an encouraging smile to the others.

"thank you Lea." Brittany smiles warmly. "Please say your names too so we all can make awesome nicknames for each other." The other girls hesitate, Rachel seems to be the loud one. Santana snorts.

"My name is Quinn and i love green." a short haired blonde smiles and looks at the girl next to her.

"I'm Amber and i like purple, it brings out my inner diva." The cute dark skinned girl shrugs.

"i'm Jenna, i like blue i guess." the asian girl mumbles, as if she's asking for confirmation.

"Hi my name is heather and i have no favorite color." a blue eyed blonde girl says and she smiles warmly. The girl next to her frowns.

"you have to have one, everyone does." she states. Heather looks at her.

"well, i don't. i like all colors so." She shrugs

"so you like rainbows?" The nameless girl questions.

Heather thinks for a moment. "yeah i guess."

"cool. i'm Naya and i like the color black" She says to heather instead of the group.

"Awesome." Heather grins.

Santana watches them and smirks. Baby gays.

After everyone talking for a bit and learning things about each other, and a long argument between Dianna and Lea about which mean girl character santana would be (Lea: Regina, Dianna: No, Gretchen, Heather: Why can't she be a nice girl instead?) They sit in a circle and wait for the next direction. Brittany smiles and stands in the middle of the circle with sugar while Santana sitting with the girls on the side.

"O-kay." Brittany grins "Team names! Shoot"

"Cannonballs." Lea yells.

"No, that sucks." Amber frowns

"how about a mix of all our names?" Heather suggests

"Namberennannlea?" Naya tries out

"Heyaleamberennia!" Jenna giggles

"Diamberayennahe" Diana practically wheezes out. The girls are in hysterics and even santana can't help but chuckle at the way the names sound. Like diseases or weird middle earth lands. The girls calm down after a moment and look at their counselors. Amber looks up quickly.

"How about after our counselors? so they know who they are and where our loyalties lie since we're not in the same cabin." She shrugs. Brittany smiles widely and looks at the counselors mischievously.

"Sugrittana?" Sugar frowns "that sounds gross" she looks at santana.

"Sanugarit?" Santana tries.

"Brittanugar!" Brittany squeals. "It sounds savage and awesome and super intimidating." She breathes and looks at the kids for support, they all nod their heads vigorously. Santana and Sugar look at each other before the Brunette looks away to the Blonde. Brittany pouts and Santana knows that it's all over.

"Brittanugar it is." Brittany squeals and Santana knows she would name her firstborn Brittanugar if she got a hug like the one she gets from the blonde every time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i'll be working on the next chapter. suggestions?


End file.
